


Contact of Flesh

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: sizeofthatthing, Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging, Simm!Master, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure pornography: the Doctor knows some great people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Reinette looked over her shoulder at where the Doctor was watching them both; her astride his rival, the man who called himself 'Master.' "Men," she said. "Such feelings between you."

"I didn't ask for this," he said softly.

"I did," the Master said beneath her, breath coming in pants. "And whoo, am I ever glad I did!"

Reinette smiled and leaned forward slightly. The Doctor leaned in, almost involuntarily, and she grabbed his hand lightning-quick. "Come here, Doctor," she said. "You're a part of this already."

"Oh, I--"

She leaned further forward, brought the Doctor's hand down and back, around the curve of her arse to her wetness. The Master made a sound not unlike a squeak when he felt the Doctor's fingers against his prick.

"Come now, Doctor, indulge me," she said, and let his hand go.

For a moment, she thought he might pull away, but then she felt him matching her rhythm, sliding his fingers along the Master's cock. When one long digit slipped inside her she gasped, then moaned. This was good.

"Ohhh," the Master said, "That's... interesting."

She couldn't see the Doctor's face, but she imagined his serious expression as he worked a second finger in tight, up along the length inside her and pressing all the secret spaces inside. She gasped and pushed back onto his hand.

With a tug he pulled back and she cried out at the brief cold before he pressed against her back, still mostly clothed, but--ah. Good. She felt the head of his prick nudging against her opening, at the base of the Master's cock.

"Doctor..." the Master said as Reinette leaned forward. "Are you entirely..."

"Quiet," the Doctor said. "Reinette, all right?"

"Oh, yes," she said.

"Good," he said, and pushed his hips forward.

Even trying to expect it, even with his fingers beforehand, she yelped at the girth of it, the stretching as he lined himself up with the Master inside her. She exhaled in harsh pants and closed her eyes against the pain, knowing it would end, telling herself no woman was ever born that couldn't stretch enough to bear a child in any case, so this--

"Oh. Rassilon." the Master panted beneath her.

And that, she thought, smirking despite herself, was worth it. She tilted her head back to see the Master staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and unfocused, mouth slack. As the Doctor's hips nestled against hers and his cock pressed the Master's fast against the pleasure centers of her body, the Master's eyes fluttered closed again.

After a few breaths, the pain was gone, the pressure delicious. "Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

She smiled and rocked her hips gently, feeling the Master's breath catch. "Move with me," she said, feeling the sliding of alien flesh against flesh inside her. "I want to watch him utterly lose control."


	2. Part 2

Reinette studied the harness for a few seconds before stepping into it and pulling the leather straps up her hips. The Doctor, now fully undressed (and completely lovely) watched her with a grin on his face. "Now what are you going to do with that, then?" he asked.

She smiled and adjusted several of the buckles, then moved her hand to stroke the phallus now swung low before her hips. "I have observed men at sport, Doctor," she said.

The Master's head perked up and he looked over at her, grinning. "Oh! Oh, that looks lovely. Who's that for, then? Me? Me?"

"You'd better," the Doctor said, giving his rival a look. "He pouts."

"Turn over," she instructed the Master, taking in hand the bottle of lubricant the Doctor had provided with the toys.

She knelt behind him and slid her fingers over his rosebud, careful of her fingernails, spreading liquid over the ridges and listening to his eager moans. Then she coated her artificial prick and touched its tip to his opening.

"Yes yes yes," he said, so she took his hips in her hands and pressed forward. He opened up around her, gasping in delight, and for a moment she savored the position of authority, their hips snug together. Then she began rocking back and forth, driving into him, listening to him moan.

The Doctor was watching with a strange expression on his face, idly stroking himself. Reinette pushed inside the Master once more, then stopped, an idea striking her.

As he moaned a litany of complaints she pulled out and squeezed more lubricant onto her fingers. Careful, very careful, she pushed her pointer finger inside the Master. "Oh, that's nice, but I'd really like you to get back to the dick if you don't mind," he said, then went "MMmmmmmmm" as she slid another finger in too. "Oh all right, I suppose I'll just have to get used to disappoIEEE!" he squeaked as she pushed her third finger in, bunched up beside the other two.

"Okay, this is nice," he said as she rubbed back and forth, "But it's what we usually call a warm-up. I was doing great with the strap-on. Really great. I--oh, HUNH," he grunted when she pushed her smallest finger in. Easily. Whatever name the Master liked to take, Reinette thought, smirking, he was no stranger to this particular position.

"Doctor?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Lie beneath him for me."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, then climbed across the bed until he could stick his slender legs between the Master's, and hers. She used her other hand to slather his cock with the lubricant, then guided the Master's arse down until they were aligned.

"Okay," the Master said, "That's also acceptable. Hello, Doctor, been a while since I've done this."

Reinette pulled her smallest finger back out, then guided the Doctor's prick into the Master's arse with her fingers still inside.

"BY THE FUCKING SOCK SUSPENDERS OF RASSILON!" the Master yelled as the Doctor's cock slipped inside him. "You crazy human--"

"Now, now," the Doctor said, grabbing his arms to hold him still, "Language."

"You're not the one with a cock and someone's hand jammed up your arse!" the Master snapped. Reinette rocked her fingers gently in and out and he whimpered. "Please, I'm sorry I said your dress made you look like a pastry, will you please take that out?"

"Certainly," she said, and removed her fingers. While the Master was panting, she rubbed a new layer of lubricant on her false cock and then pressed it alongside the Doctor's real one.

"YOU--" the Master started to yell, then made a deep whimpering noise in his throat. Reinette pushed her hips forward slowly, the harness shivering with the tightness and tension until she was as deep as she could go.

"Oh, Reinette, this is brilliant," the Doctor said. She peeked around the Master's shoulder to see him, absolutely radiant, pale skin glowing with exertion and cords standing out on his neck as he fought not to move. "Glad we brought the lube, too, coz otherwise this would chafe like hell."

The Master whimpered. "I--don't know if I can take this," he said, in a voice totally unlike what Reinette had heard before.

"'Course you can," the Doctor said quietly, intimately. "C'mon. Feel--" he shifted his hips, slightly, and the Master moaned.

"Tell me, Doctor," Reinette said. "What--how is he?"

"You should see this, it's amazing," he said, eyes locked on the Master's face. "He's almost letting it go. C'mon, Koschei... just go, c'mon."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can." The Doctor thrust upwards, and the harness pulled the motion straight into Reinette's sex. She gasped. "C'mon, we've got you."

"You've more than got me, you've split me open..."

"Well..." the Doctor said, "We had to get at the good stuff inside, right? C'mon. C'mon c'mon c'mon--"

Reinette pushed forward, a tiny movement, and then the Doctor, and pretty soon they'd formed a subtle rhythm to the Doctor's murmured encouragements. The Master's protests faded, until all at once he fell forward, crying, "Thete! Thete, I--fuck!"

She reached forward to cup his prick, but it was already spasming, without even a touch, spilling his seed all over the Doctor's stomach--he shivered all over, quietly gasping for air. Reinette pulled back and out, and the Doctor pulled the Master down onto his cock with a cry and a twisting of his hips, rough and uncontrolled.

Reinette idly stroked her phallus as the Master rolled onto his back, rubbing his face and regaining his composure. Finally he grinned, wide and manic, and said, "Doctor, have I ever told you that you know the nicest women?"


End file.
